Bourbon and Cigarettes
by RedShoes33193
Summary: Bella goes back home for one of her mother's ridiculous family dinners to meet her little sister's new boyfriend. What she doesn't expect is to already know him, well sort of. All Human. Mature.
1. Nervous

I was nervous. Nervous for absolutely no reason at all. I wasn't the one introducing my boyfriend to the family, nor was I going to be interrogated by my aunts about how the new boy was treating me. No, I wasn't about to do either of these things, my baby sister was. And yet, I was nervous. I didn't really care if this guy liked me or not and I didn't particularly care if I liked him. I didn't have to go home, speak with, or have sex with him, so as long as he treated Baby Alice fine, I didn't care. But still, I was nervous. Like some bad kind of feeling, like some shit was going to go down, like this whole thing was going to be a debacle. But that was generally a given with this family, so many conflicting personalities and so little breathing room.

"My baby Alice!" I can hear my mother squeal from the front room. Alice and her new man must be here now. I wonder how long this one will last. She's been talking about him for almost two months now, which is a record, but hey, who am I to judge, the last time I had a real relationship was in college.

"Come on B, put the whiskey down. We need to meet the new man," my brother says, taking my glass from my hand. "And having you surly is not the best way to do this." Emmett it smiling, so I know he's trying lighten my mood. Obliging him, I roll my eyes dramatically.

"Surly? When am I ever surly? I just don't understand why we have to have a big family get together every time Alice decides she has a new boyfriend." He and I have had this conversation many times, and his answer is always the same, shrugging and pointing a finger at our mother. Renee means well and just wants to keep us in her life since we're all grown and living on our own now. She uses any excuse to get us all together, and since I'm single and 'boring' and Emmett is already married, Alice has taken it upon herself to be the cause of all of these parties. I just don't know why Mom goes through all the trouble of getting these things together when we all know that these guys won't be around for long. All of us know that Alice is just waiting for Jasper to come back from wherever he wondered off to when he decided to 'find himself'. Sometimes I wish he would hurry up, come back and make my sister happy. And of course end the ridiculous parade of meeting-the-new-man-parties. Because we all know Dad isn't going to get her to stop, he loves to indulge her too much, both of them in fact.

Emmett grabs my arm and starts hauling me towards the living room. We pass Dad in the entryway, leaning against the pink and white wallpaper Mom had to have. He looks at and rolls his eyes. Not really understanding all the excitement, he too is just waiting for Jasper to come back. I smirk back at him, while Emmett just shakes his head. Dad pushes off the wall and heads towards the kitchen.

The couches and chairs are full of people in the living room. Rosalie is holding newborn Emily on the loveseat with Aunt Sue cooing extravagantly at her. Emily doesn't look impressed. Rosalie looks up and meets my gaze, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head slightly at Aunt Sue's over the top appreciation of her baby. Emily is much like her mother in that way, easy to handle but hardly impressed with anything. Emmett leaves my side to go get baby Emily. He picks her up out of Rosalie's arms and cuddles her closely to his big chest. And just like Rosalie, Emily smiles up at her Daddy. Watching Emmett with his daughter never ceases to amaze me, how such a big man can handle a tiny baby so easily boggles my mind. Especially since I know how Dad was with Alice when she was born, all nervous and afraid of dropping her. Emmett does not have this fear, he simply holds her, mostly like a football, as she smiles and wave her pudgy arms at him. Smiling, I look around at my childhood living room. Nothing has changed since I moved out, except for the pictures on the mantle, instead of toothless school pictures or soccer team poses, graduation and wedding photos litter the mantle over the fireplace.

Movement from my left catches my attention. I see Alice and Mom giggling excitedly by the overstuffed chair Dad usually resides in, no wonder he left for the kitchen, Alice clearly managed to get him to relinquish his favorite evening spot. Alice is gesturing wildly, in her usual manner of driving home some point with her hands. We used to try and make her speak while sitting on her hands, she could hardly form a sentence and Emmett and I would just laugh and laugh until she went crying to Mom about us being mean to her. The man she seems to be sitting on in Dad's chair is laughing along with them, head thrown back, full out chest shaking laughing. He's pale, which isn't unusual for Seattle, with a strong jaw line and broad shoulders. He looks like Alice's type, tall, skinny but nicely muscled, with good humor. Essentially, she's looking for Jasper in other men so she can pass the time until he returns.

My nerves reappear all of the sudden, balling up in the pit of my stomach, making my muscles clench uncomfortably and my chest ache oddly. Alice's new boy sits up, finished laughing as Alice and Mom have most certainly moved onto a new subject. He smiles kindly at Mom and Alice as they chatter excitedly, absently tracing random designs on her back with his fingertips. My gut clenches as I stop breathing. He shakes his head making his unruly bronze hair flop about and I can't help but remember what it felt like when I was running my fingers through it, or yanking on it so hard that I nearly ripped it out. I can feel my heart start pounding in my chest and hear my blood rushing in my ears. _What the fuck is going on?!_ What is he doing here? Does he realize he's in my parents' house? _Why the fuck is Alice sitting in his lap?_ What the FUCK?

I start moving my feet backwards, hoping to make a quick exit before he sees me. What lies can I come up with to get out of here without him seeing me? What will I say to Mom? Alice? Oh god, Alice! What in the hell is going on? Naturally, the heel of my boot catches on the hallway rug as I'm backing up and stumble against the wall so I don't hit the floor. His eyes flash to meet mine, noticing my sudden movement. They are as green as I remember them and just having him look at me makes my panties damp. They were so incredibly green when he was pounding into me against the wall of his apartment. His eyes widen when he realizes who I am and all of the color drains from his face. Alice pats his cheek to get his attention, drawing his attention away from me long enough for me to make my escape.

I nearly sprint to the kitchen and grab my purse, rummaging through it to find my cigarettes. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Grabbing the pack, I sling the strap over my shoulder and head for the door.

"Where you goin' Bells? We haven't had dinner yet," Dad says coming in the back door with a beer in his hand. He frowns when he sees the smokes I'm fiddling with. "You haven't even met Edward yet, and you know Alice'll pitch a fit if you leave before you meet him officially." He's only half joking, but the sound of his name makes me stop momentarily.

"Tell Alice I'm not feeling well and I'll call her tomorrow. I just don't think I'll make it through dinner feeling like this." I'm not lying exactly, I certainly wouldn't make it through dinner this way, damp panties and rocks in my gut making me loose my appetite completely. Dad studies my face a moment before nodding and patting me softly on the cheek before heading towards the laughter emanating from the living room.

I throw myself through the back door and hurry to my truck. The green paint gleaming in the evening sun glaring at me as I hit the clicker to unlock the doors and throw myself onto the bench seat. For a moment I can't decide whether or not to light my cigarette or start my car first. Groaning at my idiocy I start my truck, roll down the window and then light my Marlboro. I savor the first drag of it against my lips, closing my eyes as the nicotine rushes through my system. I release the parking break and shift into first gear, moving through the sweet spot in my transmission before hauling ass down the short driveway and out onto the street. As I smoke my cigarette all I can think of is how I now know what his name is.


	2. Green Eyes

A/N: Sorry this took so log, I had a show this past week and things got crazy. Please enjoy.

Redd

* * *

I remember the first time I saw him. I was out at the usual bar, Wolfe's, with the guys. Riley was drooling over the bartender, Bree, like usual and Sam was smirking at some bimbo, like usual. In the center of Wolfe's is a make shift dance floor, really just an area with no tables. The music was loud and pulsing, as it always is, but that night there were more people crowding the bar. Embry and Quil, the co-owners, were running around filling drink orders along with the regular bartenders. Sam, Riley and I got up to the bar and took our regular seats, looking out at the huge crowd. Riley asked Bree about the sudden influx of patrons but the music was too loud for me to hear her answer.

I started looking around, seeing if anyone would catch my interest enough to warrant a dance. Occasionally, I would take a man home, or be taken home by one, when I was feeling especially lonely. Relationships never really worked out for me, so finding a willing man, who wanted nothing more than a random fuck with no strings attached, was generally easy to find here. Sam noticed me scouting and chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he leaned in to sip his beer. I smacked at his arm, nearly causing him to spill his lager all over his shirt. He glared as I smiled widely at him, I knew he was doing the exact same thing, looking for an easy release with a person who will stay nameless.

Giving up, I finished my whiskey in a large gulp and headed out to the dance floor, there was no way I could find someone in that large a crowd. Being naturally clumsy should have made dancing hard for me, but as long as I didn't really move my feet everything was fine. I could sway and have a good time without inadvertently tripping myself or someone else. The beat was loud and sensual that night. Hips swaying and arms raising and lowering I waited for someone to come and join me. It didn't take too long. Two songs had passed when I felt someone behind me. Tentative fingers reached out and touched the curve of my hips, asking permission. Still swaying, I placed my hands on top of his, encouraging him forward. He obliged, moving forward and pressing me back against his firm chest. One hand slipped down the outside of my thigh, while the other pressed into my lower stomach, pushing my ass into him.

I raised my arms behind me, searching so I could place my hands on the back of his neck. He dipped his head forward so I could feel his breath on my cheek and neck. My fingers encountered soft, messy hair. Hair much too soft for a man, but the body behind me was definitely male, from the wide shoulders to the muscled chest to the hard dick pressing into my ass as we danced and grinded to the music around us, was all man. I ran my fingers through his hair until I found his neck. With his head dipped low he started tracing the tip of his nose up and down from my shoulder to my ear, pushing my hair out of the way as he inhaled raggedly. I tilted my head to he could have better access, making my body tingle and gooseflesh break out across my skin.

Then I felt his lips at my throat, dragging lightly across my heated skin along the same path that his nose had. I moaned at the feeling and I felt the lips on my flesh pull into a smile. In response, I grinded my ass into him a little harder and pulled on the handful of hair my fingers had been playing with. I felt his groan vibrating through his chest as much as I heard it in my ear. We played this game a little longer, him teasing me and me retaliating in some way. When the music faded into a new song, it all became too much and I had to see what he looked like. His smell, his feel, his groans were awakening my body as it hadn't been in a very long time.

I released my hands from his hair, letting the backs of my hands trail down his shoulders and arms as I started to twist in his arms. Feeling my intention, he loosened his arms enough to allow me to spin into his wide chest. I raised my arms again and placed them around his neck, he moved his hands around until they were resting just above the curve of my ass. I felt his thumbs slide into the belt loops of my skintight jeans. He was tall, taller than I had expected, he must have stooped very low when he came up behind me. My eyes were level with his collarbones as they peeked out of his button down shirt, three of the buttons undone. I traced my eyes up the column of his neck, stopping to stare at his Adams apple that just begged to be sucked and bitten at, before moving up to his scruffy and defined jaw line, his straight nose, before landing on his wide and dilated eyes.

Green eyes stared back at me, taking in my features as I was taking in his. Nothing about his expression lead me to believe he was disappointed with what he saw. My hands slid up his firm arms, his strong shoulders, and up into his riotous hair. He grinned at me, a slight twitch of his lips, before pulling my body flush against his. He wedged his leg between both of mine and I felt his hard length against my stomach through his dark jeans. Teasingly, I rocked myself against him, rubbing just right against him. He flexed his hands, pulling my even tighter to him as his wide emerald eyes widened and darkened even more. His lips parted slightly, obviously enjoying what I was doing to him. Making my intentions clear I leaned forward, raised myself up a little higher, and placed an open mouthed kiss to the base of his throat. I grinded myself roughly against his leg, feeling the dampness of my panties grow. His fingers started pushing me against him faster as I moved my kisses up the column of his neck. I bit down gently on his Adams apple, nibbling at the skin. He moaned. Loudly.

He lost his sense of propriety then, leaning down and attacking my neck with his lips. Sucking and licking at my skin, causing my skin to pebble underneath his touch. His hands trailed lower, aggressively grabbing at my ass. His assault on my neck never let up and I arched into his chest, pressing my chest into his chest and my ass into his hands.

"Fuck," he muttered in my ear, pausing to tug on the lobe with his teeth and I nearly came in the middle of the dance floor. My heartbeat was pounding in my clit and if I didn't get him alone soon, I would be fucking him against the bathroom wall. He must have felt my reaction and did it again, running his teeth over my earlobe, mindful of my earrings. I moaned and yanked on his hair, pulling his head far enough to look at his deep green eyes again.

Looking him directly in the eye I asked, "Your place or mine?" He was startled momentarily by my bluntness and the clarity of my voice. He must have though I was horribly intoxicated to be doing this in the middle of a crowded dance floor, but my one glass of whiskey had hardly given me a buzz. He searched my face for a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Mine."

I smiled nodding at him. His voice was rough with desire, deep and completely caught me off guard. My knees suddenly felt weak and my stomach clenched. His voice could undo me completely. I needed him alone and naked, now.

"Let me grab my purse, it's up at the bar." I grabbed one of his hands from my ass and started pulling towards the bar. I could see Sam talking to some busty blonde that he obviously thought had potential for tonight. As we approached, I caught his eye. Without breaking conversation with the blonde he reached over for my purse, which was sitting on the bar next to him. He handed it over, raising and lowering his eyebrows suggestively between my green eyed man and me. I glared at him, looking pointedly at his blonde bimbo who was still chattering away, oblivious that Sam was no longer paying attention to her. He shrugged his shoulders in response. I threw the strap over my head and started hauling Green Eyes towards the door, throwing up my free hand to shoot him the bird as we left. Before the door closed behind us I heard Sam's loud laughter boom over the music.

"Friend of yours?" Green Eyes asked me, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Something like that," I grumbled. "He's really only good for holding my purse and fetching my coffee. Otherwise, I wouldn't keep him around." This isn't completely true, but there was no need to get into our odd little relationship. Green Eyes seems satisfied with my answer. Nodding and pulling me along down the sidewalk. He legs are much longer than mine and keeping up with him turned into a work out.

Abruptly, he turns down a side street and up to the front of a nice townhouse. He pulls out his keys as we hurry up the steps. As he pauses to unlock the door, I snake my arms around him from behind, feeling the toned muscles of his abdomen with my hands. I run my back down his front, feeling for the top of his jeans. Without warning he opens the door and steps forward, trying to bring me with him inside. Of course, his sudden movement causes me to tip forward, stumbling face first into his back.

"Mother FUCK. Give a girl some warning," I say as he helps me right myself and pull me through the door simultaneously. He turns to face me, pulling me against him and pushing the door closed with a bang.

"Oh, I'll give you some warning," he growls then backs me up against the wall by the front door. His arms create a cage around me. Green Eye's is staring at me, looking between my eyes and my lips, I grin at him, offering a challenge of sorts. Apparently this is all he needs before crashing his narrow lips into my full ones. He sucks on my bottom lips before nibbling at it. I moan, opening my mouth to him. He takes no time thrusting his tongue into my mouth. He tastes like bourbon and smells peppermint. I want to taste more.

My hands find his hair again, I can't seem to get them anywhere else. I tilt my head, taking his top lip into my mouth I bite it, hard. He moans into my mouth, pressing his body further into mine. His arms trail down the sides of my body until he grips my thighs and hoists me up against the wall. Obligingly, I wrap my legs around him and rock my pelvis into his. His erection pushes against the seam of my tight jeans and I cry out, breaking from his mouth to breathe. He moves his lips back to my neck, sucking on my pulse point. I can't help undulating into him, arching and rocking as my blood pounds in my ears. I can hear his labored breathing, feel his hot breath and wet mouth on my neck. I need him naked.

My hands move to the buttons on his shirt, wedging my hands in between our bodies when I get to the lower buttons. Finished, I push the fabric off his shoulders and he removes his hands from my rib cage to let the shirt fall to the floor. He's wearing a wife beater under his nice shirt and I peel it off him quickly before placing my hands on the bare skin of his torso. Jesus, he's toned.

"Here's your fucking warning," he growls and then places me back on my feet. He pulls my shirt up and over my head. He growls louder, in frustration, when he sees the black camisole I'm wearing under it. He grabs at it too, pulling it off as quickly as the sweaty material will allow. Then his eyes grow wide when he realizes I'm not wearing a bra. My nipples stand out and harden further when the cool air touches them. He groans, moving his hands to cup my breasts roughly, pressing his palms into my hard peaks. I push my chest into his eager hands and trail my hands to his button fly. I undo the buttons quickly before shoving his jeans down over his hard cock, gravity takes them the rest of the way off.

"Fair is fair, princess," he whispers, licking the shell of my ear.

"Then hop to, kind sir. My hands are about to be busy, so this lady will need some help." I palm him through his boxer briefs. Jesus, big is an understatement. His breath hitches in my ear and then he is scrambling to undo my pants and push the tight fabric down my thighs.

"Harder," he demands. I grip him as much as I can through his underwear. Deciding they are only in the way, I hook my fingers into the waistband and tug them down over his hips. His dick springs free and I can finally take all of him into my hands. Pulling my feet out of my converse and then stepping out of my jeans, I rub the head of his cock with my thumb, spreading the moisture there. Thank god he steadies me with his hands on my hips, otherwise I'd be on the ground by now.

"Condom?" He releases me to bend down and fish for his wallet. I shimmy out of my panties and hear the rip of a condom wrapper. I watch him slide it on his engorged cock and lick my lips. He sees this and grins salaciously at me.

"Last chance to back out princess," he taunts me, rubbing his dick over the condom.

"Call me princess one more time and you won't be getting anything." His grin falters momentarily, but then he reaches a hand out and trials it down from my hip to my narrow strip of pubic hair, pressing his finger between my lips.

"Fair warning, remember?"

I spread my legs a little wider, allowing his finger to move further down, to feel how wet I am. He fingers my clit lightly, teasingly.

"Consider me warned," I moan out, my knees starting to feel weak. I kiss him hard, pulling him to me. He wraps his strong hands around my thighs again and lifts me up against the wall, returning to where we started. I feel him hard and ready at my dripping core. I tilt my hips just enough that he can position himself at the right angle. Locking eyes with me he thrusts into me roughly.

"Fuck, YES!" I throw my head back, banging it on the wall. He's so big, I haven't felt this full in along time and even then I wasn't stretched this much. He pulls back and pushes in again, groaning loudly.

"Fuck, your tight. Hold on baby."

I wrap my fingers in his hair for the umpteenth time and brace my elbows on his shoulders, giving myself some leverage. We move frantically, building each other roughly. The tip of his thick dick is brushing me just right and it feels so good. I'm gasping loudly and probably saying something, but I have no idea what. I'm getting close, starting to feel the clenching in my lower abdominals. He removes one hand from around my waist and slides his fingers down to my clit. Circling furiously as he bites down on my shoulder. My legs start shaking, my back arching involuntarily. I can't hear anything anymore, not the slapping of our skin, or his quick pants, just the ringing of my pulse in my ears. I feel my orgasm building and building before I come, hard. My body is tingling everywhere and he's still hammering into me. I squeeze my legs around him harder, making myself even tighter for him as my orgasm trails off.

He does something unexpected. Still pumping into me frantically he pinches my clit between his fingers, hard. I shatter again, screaming at the top of my lungs. My hands fist in his hair and pull, trying to tether myself to the earth. He comes, groaning loudly, before collapsing to the floor, bringing me down on top of him. We're both panting and I can hear his hearting pounding under my ear. My hair sticks to his sweaty chest and my cheek as I sit up just a little bit. I look down at Green Eye's, his face flushed, his hair even more of a mess from my fingers, his eyes unfocused. I trail the fingers of my left hand over his chest and then circle his nipple lightly with my fingertip. He finally focuses his eyes on me, watching my face as I trace random doodles on his damp chest.

"I don't know about you, but I need a cigarette," I say to him, a half grin pulling at my lips. He chuckles, then starts full-body laughing as I sit up to reach for my purse. The movement causes his softening length to slip out of me and I miss the contact almost immediately. He's still laughing as I light my smoke. I take a puff, blowing the smoke away from him in case he doesn't partake in this addiction. Calming himself, he grabs the cigarette from my hand and takes a drag, then blew a smoke ring up at the ceiling.

Now, I'm sitting at a stop light panting, my clit throbbing and my nipples aching. I need to get home now. To either get away or just get myself off, I can't decide. Thinking about that encounter is making me dizzy, and it was only the first time.

* * *

Please review, I give teasers in return.

Redd


	3. Scream

Sorry for the delay. It's finals and all that bullshit. I will try to post again soon, but don't look for anything until after the 10th. Enjoy!

* * *

I've been lying in my bed for hours, unable to sleep, not wanting to do any work, just staring at the ceiling. My stomach is in knots and I can't seem to stick to a single thought long enough to ponder anything fully. I've been trying to deny why, deny the aching in my belly and the wetness between my legs. It's so hot even with the AC blaring and a while ago I kicked off my purple comforter to try and get some relief. Nothing is working. I close my eyes tightly, trying to block out everything. Block out the heat, block out the almost dinner with Alice and the family, block out Green Eyes—Edward, block out the whole world, but nothing is working.

The darkness behind my eyes does nothing to quell my riotous thoughts. I keep seeing him behind my eyes. Keep feeling his hands on my skin. The rough callouses on his fingertips that made me scream over and over again. I would have screamed his name if I had known it. I had left his townhouse after our first encounter. I had pulled my clothes on, given him kiss and walked back to Wolfe's before climbing in my truck to drive home. The second time had been different.

It had taken two weeks for him to turn up at Wolfe's again. I felt the air change the second he had walked through the doors. I felt goose bumps rise on my flesh as he had leaned next to me at the bar. He had spoken to Embry asking for bourbon. He had slid onto the stool next to me, keeping his close proximity. When Embry had returned with his drink I had no choice but to watch him swallow a mouthful of the smooth liquid. His eyes never left mine and the second he saw my eyes dilate and heard my breath quicken he had placed his free hand on my thigh. I had worn a skirt that day and his fingers encountered nothing but my smooth shaven skin. When he had started to trace patterns on my thigh, moving his fingers high and higher, pushing my skirt up in the process, and making my heart race. My skin had burned and I wanted to know what he did with his hands to have such rough, perfect, callouses on his long fingers.

I had leaned over after taking a swig from my whiskey and said, "At this rate we won't even make it to the dance floor before I pull you out the door and back to the wall next to your front door." He chuckled lightly, running his fingers through his hair.

"I guess it's a good thing that I don't like any of the music they're playing tonight." His voice was rough and already as needy as my drenched core had been. I had downed my drink then, slamming the glass down hard on the table while he laughed his full body laugh his head thrown back, exposing his neck to me. That was all the invitation I had needed, leaning over and sucking wetly on his neck before moving to his Adam's apple and biting at it softly. He had groaned deep in his chest and signaled Embry to bring the bill for our drinks. His hand had gripped my thigh tighter before shifting up under my skirt. He had fingered the bottom of my boy shorts lightly, before he surreptitiously slipped his fingers under them. It was good that the bar was darkly lit every night, because I was certain people would have noticed my wide spread legs and the fact that Green Eyes was working too hard to only be using one hand to sip at his drink.

He had moved his fingers to my lips, barely parting them as he trailed his finger as far up and down as he could at the angle he was sitting. Staring intently into my eyes he had pushed the tip of his index finer through my soaking folds and rubbed at my clit lightly. I know I moaned loudly, but everyone was so far spread down the bar that night that no one was close enough to hear me. Embry had returned then with one check and before I could protest Green Eyes had whipped out his money clip and thrown down a twenty. He had offered me his now free hand, waiting for me to sling my purse over my head, before I placed my small hand into his large one. We had wasted no time getting back to his townhouse.

We hardly spoke on the way there and as he'd pulled out his keys to unlock the door, I had wrapped my arms around his waist, my palm flat against his solid torso. Chuckling he had said, 'Well this feels familiar."

"Gonna give me some warning before you throw the door open and push me up against the wall this time?" I couldn't help but give him some shit about that. He had chuckled again, made a big show of pushing open the door, and then turned around in my arms to face me.

"I'm not pushing you up against the wall tonight. I want you spread out on my bed while I ravish you. I didn't get nearly enough time with you before," he had said close to the side of my face. His wet lips had brushed against my cheek and ear, sending a shiver down my spine. My whole body was tingling as I remembered how he pulled me through the door up the stairs and into what had to be his bedroom. He had turned on a small lamp giving the room just enough light to see by. I had hardly had time to look at the large bed before Green Eyes had crushed me to him. His lips had met mine harshly, pushing insistently against my mouth. Working quickly I had thrown my purse over my head and onto the floor as he had pulled my fitted blouse off.

Taking me off guard, he had picked me up and tossed me to the center of his bed, pulling his shirt up and over his head. I had squeaked in surprise and with a smile he had lowered his body and his lips to mine. I had moaned and wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly. My skin tingled and burned against his and my nipples had pebbled against his solid chest. His lips had suckled against a sensitive part of my neck and I had arched against him enough that his hands could slip between me and the bed to unclasp my simple lacy bra. With my bra pushed aside he had dragged those rough fingertips to my aching breasts and teased me. His mouth had worked down my body, pausing to suck and run his teeth across my nipples. He had continued south, his wet mouth and course hands setting my skin on fire and drenching my boy shorts. He had slipped his hands inside the fabric of my skirt and pushed it down my legs with my underwear.

With the last of my clothes gone he had kissed up the inside of my left leg until he reached the wet apex of my legs. He moaned as he nuzzled his face into my wetness. "You're so wet for me baby," had been the only thing he said as he parted me and ran his tongue from my pussy to my clit. I had lost all coherent thought as he licked and sucked at me. Using his teeth and his long coarse fingers to draw me to the edge over and over again, he had always backed off so I wouldn't come. He finally gave in when I had started begging. "Please, please. I need to come." Emphasizing my need I had pushed my hands, already entangled in his rowdy hair, closer to my body, forcing his mouth harder onto me. He bit down on my clit and curled his fingers deep inside of me and I shattered. I had screamed so loud I thought for sure his neighbors would call in a disturbance. My body had shaken for what felt like hours as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. Green Eyes had never stopped his assault on my clenching pussy, lapping at the flood between my legs savagely. Working me up further, not allowing me time to come down.

I had been so sensitive that I had yanked his head by the hair away from me and up towards my lips. He had allowed me to pull him up, dragging every inch of him against me. I had licked at his lips, tasting myself on him as I plunged my tongue into his mouth. I had to break away from him to breath, "Condom. Now. I need you inside me." He had reached over to his bedside table and I had moved my fingers to the buttons on his jeans, popping them open as fast as I could. He sat up, which had allowed for me to yank his pants and boxers down over his hips. He erection sprang free and as he ripped the condom open, I leaned in and tasted him. Running my tongue over the tip and around the head of his cock. He moan then pushed my head back from him, gently.

"Baby if you keep doing that I'm going to come in your mouth and I'd rather finish inside you." His voice had been strained as he rolled the condom over himself. I had laid back down, spreading myself wide for him. He had paused to look at me, his breath increasing. "Fuck," he muttered. He had thrown my legs over both of his shoulders as he positioned his hard cock at my center. He had slammed into me hard, making me arch my back in pleasure. The pace had been fast and wild, my legs bent and pressed close to the mattress. His moaning had been constant in my ear, louder than the slapping of our skin. He had moved his lips down to my chest, sucking and biting at my tight nipples.

"Fuck. Yes, ugh. Fuck, _fuck_, FUCK," I had chanted over and over again. Yelling again as I cam around him. My walls tightening on his throbbing length and after three more punishing thrusts he had spilled into me. His moan was low and long. He had collapsed on top of me, my legs slipping down around his hips. We had been slick with sweat and panting too hard to speak, even though I couldn't have formed a coherent thought at the time.

I withdrew my hand from my panties, panting at the orgasm I brought my self to remembering that night. It hadn't ended there though. After he had discarded the condom, we had both fallen asleep. I had woken in the middle of the night and roused him by kissing along his chest. I had ridden him so hard after that, both of us screaming as we cam. I had bruises on my thighs for days after that. I got up to wash my hands and change into a new pair of panties. Sleeping in soaking wet panties is just asking for an itch in the morning. I got back into my bed, finally feeling drowsy enough to sleep. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep is that the next day was Saturday and I had to meet Emmett and Alice for lunch tomorrow at one, like we always did.

* * *

A/N: Does anyone want an EPOV? Let me know if you do so I can write one.

Redd


	4. The Truth

Sorry this took so long. I had two major family deaths and things just got really crazy there for a while. I'm sorry for the delay, but here it is! I hope you enjoy!

Redd

* * *

I was late getting to lunch at the diner, but Alice was later, which wasn't really a surprise. Spotting Emmett at our usual booth, I haphazardly throw my purse and myself onto the seat opposite him. He already has a cup of coffee waiting for me. He eyes me curiously for a moment. Taking in my wild hair, which is only partially dry, the bags under my eyes from hardly any sleep last night, and my less than appropriate street wear of a baggy sweater and even baggier jeans. I'm sipping my coffee when he suddenly pipes up, "Did you skip out last night to get laid?"

I choke one my coffee, spilling it all over the table.

"Cause if you did, Alice is going to kill you. She was really excited to show off Edward, who is actually pretty cool by the way. He's a landscape architect. I think you would like him, he's cooler than any other looser Alice has hooked up with since Jasper wandered off." Emmett continues to ramble as he helps me clean up my spilled coffee. Our usual waitress brings over another cup for me, I smile at her apologetically because this is certainly not the first time she has done this for our regular Saturday table.

"Emmett!" My raised voice makes him shut up and look at me instead of the mass of soiled paper napkins that now sit at the center of our table. "NO, I didn't leave last night to get laid. I really wasn't feeling well and that glass of whiskey just made me feel worse." I'm stretching the truth, but it doesn't sound false to him. "And besides, I thought you never wanted to hear about your sisters sex lives." He makes a face and I go in for the kill. "But if you've changed your mind I can tell you all about this guy I was with the other night with the most AMAZING fingers." Emmett's face is turning green and he is starting to raise his hands to cover his ears. "He had to be a musician, because honestly, they are the only people on the planet with fingers that long and dexterous."

"Whose fingers are long and dexterous?" I hadn't seen Alice approach the table, and I choke on my coffee once more. _I cannot talk about Green Eyes'—_Edward's—_fingers in front of Alice!_

"Oh god, make it stop! I don't want to know about this." Emmett is pleading with us, looking sick to his stomach.

"No Em, I want to hear about Bella's new long fingered man, because she didn't get to hear about Edward last night since she bailed! No, Bella tell us about this musician. I have to agree with you about the fingers, I mean, yeah guitar players fingers are excellent!" Alice is fucking with Emmett too. Once Alice had lost her virginity we made a pact to torture Emmett with our sex-capades. It's pay back for having to hear him have sex with his various high school girlfriends. Every. Weekend.

"Ew, ew ,ew ,ew. Please stop, I'll do anything." Deciding to take pity on Emmett, I turn to Alice and smile apologetically.

"Sorry Alice, I just really didn't feel well. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of your new boyfriend by throwing up all over mom's tablecloth." Alice's face scrunches up in disgust, if there's one thing Alice can't handle, it's vomit.

"Your not still feeling sick are you?" She asks while shrinking away slightly, her eyes roaming over me as if looking for individual germs on my person. I smile warmly at her neurosis and shake my head no. She releases the breath she was holding and smiles back at me. She pushes on Emmett's arm and slides into the booth next to him.

"So how did it go last night? It seemed like Mom really liked this guy before I left." I get the ball rolling, seeing what kind of information I can get out of Alice about _Edward_. Even thinking his name is weird. I realize that I kind of miss the anonymity of calling him Green Eyes, before he was jut some guy, not the man Baby Alice is seeing.

"Mom adores him! She just kept gushing over how handsome he is. But Edward's such a great sport that he just laughed it off, not letting her embarrass him. He was a little quiet during dinner, which is a little unusual for him but he was back to being chatty and charming by dessert! He and Emmett and Dad talked about baseball for a little bit while Mom and I chit-chatted about him and…" Alice has run off at the mouth by the time our standing order has come out of the kitchen. I dig into my blueberry pancakes, as Emmett attacks his waffle with grits, bacon, and home fries. Alice is still chattering as she fixes up her ham, cheese, and tomato omelet, covering it in salt, pepper and ketchup. She finally stops talking to take a bite. Emmett grins at me goofily, his cheeks stuffed full with waffle. Some things never change. It stays relatively quiet while we eat, nothing more than the occasional hum of gratification or the scrape of knives cutting through warm, flakey goodness. Alice puts down her fork and looks at Emmett and I with a tight face as I'm taking my last bite of pancake.

"Bell, Em, I—um—I need to tell you guys something. But first, I just don't want you to be mad at me. I wasn't intentionally trying to lie to everyone, but well, it just made Mom so happy, so I just kind of continued on from there. I should have told you a long time ago, but I didn't know how and now I just feel really guilty because I should have told you guys, but you can't tell Mom. Maybe Dad though, as long as he promises not to tell Mom, which he won't because they don't have secrets, so no, don't tell Dad." She's rambling, something that Alice rarely does, go on at length about something yes, but ramble no. Emmett and I share a look, and then he reaches out to touch her shoulder comfortingly. She looks so nervous, fidgeting with the hem of her black t-shirt.

"Alice," Emmett says, "We promise to reserve judgment until you have told us everything. We promise not to be too mad, just go ahead and tell us. It's better to have us know that not know, from there we an decide whether or not to tell Dad _and _Mom." I nod, agreeing with everything he is saying. I wonder what could have her so tied up in knots?

"Well, um, Edward and I aren't actually dating. He's just my friend. I asked him to pretend and he said yes, because he's a good guy and…" I feel like my world has just fallen out from underneath my feet, again. _They're not together?! THANK FUCK!_ "He's only the second person I've asked to do this, but Mom just misses all of us so much, so I wanted to give her a reason to have us all over. I remembered how much she liked it when I brought my boyfriends over and when Emmett brought girlfriends over before he and Rose got together, and I just wanted her to be able to see all of use together at one time that wasn't a holiday because Dad says she gets lonely without us running around the house. I just don't want her to be lonely when we're all so close. Please don't hate me, I just wanted to make Mom happy." She's looking at us with pleading eyes, begging us to understand that she was doing it for Mom. _She did it for Mom? She's done it before? Fuck._

"Everyone knows I'm waiting for Jasper to come back home," she continues quietly. "But I'm not going to sit around and pine until he comes back to Seattle. I'm young and have so much to experience. No one else will have my heart, but I'm not going to be a nun, while he's probably sleeping with a bunch of beautiful European girls. I miss him, but I can't stop my life while he's gone. Most of the guys I have brought over before were guys I had gone on a few dates with. I told them that family is really important to me, which it is, and that I wanted them to meet my family early on. Bella, you actually made it pretty easy for me to send them packing quickly," she says smiling sadly at me. "You're kind of hard to swallow when people first meet you and saying that you didn't like them for whatever reason allowed me to let them down easily. I told them I took your opinion very seriously and if you didn't like them, then they had to go."

Emmett and I are staring, gape mouthed at her. _It's all been a lie? They've all been a lie? Shit…_ Emmett clears his throat and arranges his face into his stern, disapproving face. "Alice, you shouldn't have lied to us about that. We all know you're waiting for Jasper's dumbass to come back to the States and I'm sure Bella agrees with me that we appreciate what you were doing for Mom, but there was definitely a better way to handle this. You could have just told us and all three of us could have decided something." I'm looking down at my hands, lacing and re-lacing my fingers as Emmett speaks his wise words. All I can think is that I didn't actually sleep with my sister's boyfriend.

"I thought about talking to you guys, but I knew Bella would complain and whine about it and Emmett, you were too busy with Rose being pregnant and keeping the shop running when she went on bed rest really early. This was the only thing I could think of. Please don't be mad, I just wanted us to have some solid family time now that we're all grown up."

"We're not really mad Alice, " I say, "Surprised certainly. But why did you keep it up for so long? You could have told us, and I wouldn't have whined." I shoot her the evil eye for that one. She looks down, obviously feeling bad. I move to grab one of her hands, which has left the hem of her shirt to pick at her nail polish. She looks up when I touch her hand. "We forgive you, but next time you better tell us." An angelic smile breaks out across her narrow features and grin back in return. Emmett adds his large hand to the pile, but then slings his arm around Alice's shoulder and gives her a noogie with the other, completely messing up her hair and causing her to slap at his hands to make him quit. We laugh quietly, the good mood returning to our table.

"Yeah, Alice please stop bringing around fake boyfriends. It's sweet that you were trying to keep Mom occupied, but I think Bella was gonna drink herself into a coma if you brought another one around." Emmett laughs poking fun at me. I scowl at him.

"I wasn't going to drink myself into a coma, I was just going to buy stock in Jack Daniel's." They both laugh at my reply. I stick my tongue out at both of them.

Emmett jokes good-naturedly with Alice while I continue to sip my coffee and pick the cantaloupe out of my fruit bowl_. Nasty fucking melon._ Looking at them I realize that I should probably come clean as well. Explain why I left so suddenly last night. It's only fair seeing as Alice chose to tell the truth. _Fuck…_

"Well in the spirit of truth sharing, I have something to say as well," I interrupt them. "This however, does not leave this table, while we will be telling Mom and Dad about the fake boyfriend brigade." I eye Alice and she nods, before cupping her face in her hands and looking at me expectantly and eagerly. I blow out a breath and decide to just get it over with quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid. "I wasn't really sick when I left last night. You see, I kind of already know Edward and I freaked out when I saw him. Well saying I know him isn't really right, we uh, we've had sex, uh, twice." Their eyes are getting wider and their mouths are dropping further open. As their faces continue to expand, I sink further into my seat. "I didn't know his name, I just ran into him a few times at Wolfe's. And I kind of lost it when I thought I had had sex with my sister's boyfriend _while_ they were together. So I lost it and tried to leave without him seeing me, but I tripped and he saw me. He looked so shocked, almost terrified and I just had to get out of there. Uh, yeah. That's about it. Sorry I lied."

They keep gaping at me long after I've finished rambling. I've sunk about as far as I can in my booth seat. All of the sudden, Alice's shocked visage cracks slightly around her mouth, a snort hiking her shoulders up. Then she looses, laughing hysterically at me. Emmett follows shortly after, guffawing loudly and shaking the table with the exuberance of his laughter.

"This isn't fucking funny guys. I was really freaking out! I thought this asshole was cheating on my sister and y'all are just laughing at me?!" They start laughing harder, Alice slapping her had repeatedly on the linoleum covered tabletop. They finally pull themselves together, while my ire reaches a new height. _How the fuck can they think this is funny?_

"Fuck Bella," Emmett says while wiping his eyes. "This shit would only happen to you. Wait 'til I tell Rose, she's not gonna fuckin' believe it!"

* * *

Please review. Due to how tardy this post was I'm going to try and post another chapter this week as well as an EPOV. Thank you for sticking with me. And again, please review. I give teasers!

Redd


	5. A Conversation

Here is that update I promised you so long ago. I feel terrible it has taken so long to get it to you. I would say that I was busy, but that's only partially true. I'm just lazy. But here is good one, I hope! This is only half of what I originally planned for this chapter, but this part was long enough and I figured you could wait for the second half as long as you got something. ENJOY!

Redd

* * *

I go to Wolfe's the very next day. I usually try to limit the number of days I go to the bar, because alcoholism is a real problem, a problem I don't need to be mine. I hope Edward is thinking the same thing that I am, that we _really_ need to talk. Something that we didn't really do in our previous encounters. This is something that we obviously need to remedy. I show up at Wolfe's just after five, hoping that he'll show up soon. This is something I'd rather not be shitfaced for, and if he gets here really late, I might be. The bar is rather thin, but then again it _is_ Sunday. Most people try and respect the lord or something on Sundays. I decide to skip the hard liquor today and instead opt for a Fat Tire. I don't have to wait long before I spot Edward's unruly hair and searching gaze when he pushes through the door. His shoulders slump in relief when he sees me, and then he takes a deep breath before walking over to me. He looks like he's about to face the firing squad, I smile to try and ease his troubles.

As he pulls his barstool out, scraping the floor lightly, I tell him, "I spoke with Alice yesterday. So there's no need to cover your 'nads for this conversation." His eyes widen then he breaths out heavily, slumping into the chair. I smile at his obvious relief, patting his right hand, which is resting next to mine on the dark wood. The top of his hand is smooth and I have to stop myself from running my fingers over the veins in his hand.

"I'm glad you spoke with Alice. I won't lie to you, I was really dreading having this conversation with you. I expected to be hit a few times before you called me an asshole and left without allowing me to explain anything to you. Um, what all did Alice tell you? Aside from the fact that I am not her boyfriend." His nerves show when he runs his fingers through his hair, yanking a little on the short hairs above his neck. He looks at me expectantly.

"You were right to assume I would hit you. After I got over the shock of seeing you in my parents' house, I was pissed. I thought you had cheated on Baby Alice and that is something you would have paid for. But Alice, Emmett and I meet up for breakfast on Saturdays. She said she felt guilty for lying to us for so long and she wanted to come clean. Apparently, you are not the first one she has persuaded to visit the family as her pretend boyfriend." He nods his head, obviously aware, at least to some extent, of Alice's deception. "Well she told us _why_ and Em and I had no choice but to forgive her. Her intentions were good, just executed poorly. And well, seeing as everyone was in a sharing mood, I told them that I, uh, that we have had sex. It was actually pretty embarrassing, when both of my siblings started laughing at me. Alice thought it was _hilarious_, and Emmett wants to make a ridiculous TV show out of it, because, apparently, 'this shit only happens to me'." I huff and roll my eyes at him. He smiles tightly, clearly as un-amused as I am about the whole situation.

"I'm glad Alice told you the truth. And I'm also glad Emmett doesn't want to kick my ass. I was afraid of what his reaction could be. So, yeah, Alice and I are just friends."

"How do you even know Alice, I mean you're a little old for the college scene, no offense."

"Yeah, I'm twenty-seven, waaay out of college. Um, I know Alice because I'm Jasper's half-brother." He's looking at me intently, watching as my eyes bug out and my jaw drops. _Half-brother? I didn't even know Jasper had any siblings! What the fuck?_ "My mother was married once before she married Carlisle. My father, Edward Masen Senior, died in a car accident when I was three. My mother met and married Carlisle Cullen when I was seven, and by the time I turned eight Jasper was born. I kept my father's name when they married, Carlisle wasn't slighted in the least, understanding that I wanted to keep that connection to my father. We have a good relationship and he really is a great father. But, uh, yeah, that's how I know Alice." He shrugs sheepishly, waiting for my reaction. I feel as if I'm frozen, my brain trying to process all this new information and add it into everything I know about Jasper and his family. He was never there when our families got together. How could we have never known he _existed_?

"H-how have I never heard of you before? I've met Carlisle and Esme Cullen many times, gone to holiday dinners at their house, how have you never come up in conversation or never been there?" I can't understand his absence, how his life was never brought up in my family's presence. He looks down at his hands, absently tracing designs on the wood of the bar.

"Alice and Jasper were together their junior and senior years of high school right? Before Jasper started his asinine trip?" I nod at him. My brow furrowing as I again try to sort out his absence. "I was going through I rough time then. My then fiancé had humiliated me publicly and then left me penniless, which was hugely detrimental to my business, which I had just started. I kind of cut everyone out of my life for a while, just trying to get my head and my finances back to where they used to be. Speaking about me was probably painful, so I wasn't brought up." I lay my hand on top of his, trying to comfort him, even though this occurred some time ago it's obvious what happened to him is still upsetting. I squeeze his fingers, and in response he huffs a breath out through his nose before flipping his right hand over to return the squeeze mine had given him. He gives me a slight smile.

"I still don't know how I never saw a picture of you in their house though."  
He raises an eyebrow, and quirks his lips at me. "I'm definitely on the walls of my childhood home. You just must be extremely unobservant Miss Swan." I swat at his shoulder muttering at him to shut up, before taking a swig from my now lukewarm beer.

"I still don't understand how Alice talked you into being her fake boyfriend. Does she have some serious dirt on you or something?" I smile at him to let him know I'm only teasing about the blackmail.

He chuckles softly, "No, not blackmail… She kind of promised me she would stop harassing me about Jasper. I speak with him once or twice a week, and she promised she would stop asking about those phone calls if I would pretend to be her boyfriend for a few evenings. I like Alice, I really do, but listening to her whine about what Jasper said was starting to wear on me." _Whoa, he _talks_ to him?_

"Wait a minute, you actually speak with Jasper? I though part of his trip was cutting off all contact so he could fully 'understand' himself without the influence of others. But he talks to you? Frequently?" Now I'm pissed. He told everyone he was going on this noble adventure and that calling him all the time would be detrimental to his learning experience. He swore he would never forgive anyone who disturbed him. Of course, his parents demanded that he let them know he was alive and well, which he compromised with by sending them pictures of himself daily. Gotta love the internet.

"Yeah. He lasted about two months before he started calling me. He wants to be independent, learn how to live without having everything given to him. But really, Jasper just wanted to experience a different kind of life before he had to start living in the world he grew up in. He calls me to keep up with the world he has to come back to. Honestly, he just wants someone familiar to talk to. That and you know how he likes to tell stories," he gives me an amused look before rolling his eyes, "and I am just a convenient person to tell them to."

I do know of Jasper's penchant for telling stories, he entertained many a dinner with his odd and often hyperbolic stories. But…

"Why did he have to cut out Alice? She wanted nothing more than to support him, and yet he cut her out completely? She loves that boy, and apparently he loves her too, but she can't speak to him? Make sure he is okay? Alice can be persistent, but she doesn't hover. He broke her heart when he left." I can still hear Alice's crying in my head from the day he drove off. It was one of the worst days of her life.

"I can't say I know why Jasper said Alice couldn't talk to him, but he does ask about her every time he calls. He's interested in her life and wellbeing. He just doesn't…I don't know. Every time I mention calling her, he freaks out and says he can't before hanging up. He won't tell me anything about that, so I don't ask anymore. The whole thing is pretty fucked, but Jasper is an adult and can make his own decisions. When he comes back he'll realize all the damage he has done, not only to Alice, but also to our parents." He shakes his head sadly, before sitting up straight and looking into my eyes. "Enough about Jasper, let's talk about something else. What is it that you do Bella?" I startle at the sound of his voice wrapping around my name. I really like the way his lips shape my name, how it sounds in his deep cadence.

I smile playfully at him, "Hmmm… I don't know about that. I don't want to intimidate you." It's true, I've run more than a few men off with this conversation.

He throws his head back and laughs his deep belly laugh, breaking all the tension of the previous part of the conversation.

"Bella, I've met your gun-toting Dad, I think I can handle your career. Nothing is more intimidating than the father of a woman you've slept with carrying a gun around on his hip. So go ahead, dazzle me with your big scary career." He's smiling at me, his lips stretching wide over his teeth.

"You asked for it. I am also a business owner, like yourself, though it's much different than yours Mr. Landscape Architect." He nods at me, still grinning, encouraging me to continue. "I own a tattoo parlor," I say proudly. This is obviously not what he was expecting because he eyebrows raise before furrowing together.

"Okay, yeah, um, that's definitely not as big and scary as I thought it would be. Interesting yes, a bit surprising yes, but not really intimidating. Go on, tell me the intimidating part. I can tell you're just bursting with the need to scare me off, so go ahead, I want to hear it." He's teasing me, and I kind of love it. Most men immediately go for the obvious and ask to see any ink that I might have. I smile wickedly at him.

"Well, I don't do any of the tattooing myself, despite my degree in art history, I can't draw a thing. I own the shop and run it using my business degree. I also do all the bookwork because I'm a licensed accountant." I bat my eyelashes at him obnoxiously, while he stares at me with his jaw dropped. Then he cocks his head to the side, looking so adorably confused.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight."

"And you have three degrees?"

"Yup."

"How long has your business been open?"

"Four years."

"Okay, how the fuck did you get three degrees in so little time?" He's completely baffled, and I can tell I've impressed him.

"I graduated high school early because I was so done with all that bullshit. And because it was really easy. In college, I didn't really have to take any of the general courses because of my AP scores, so I just went straight into my specific major courses. It took me five years to get three degrees. I took a more than full load every semester including the summer-mesters. I was determined to be done in five years so I made it happen." I shrug my shoulders and take another sip of my beer. I make a face, remembering too late how gross it is now. I signal the bar tender to bring me a new beer.

Edward is still staring at me, his expression impressed and something else that I can't really decipher. Bree hands me my new beer, also setting one down for Edward, though he doesn't even notice because he's still looking at me with that odd expression. I take a sip of my beer then tell Edward, "It's rude to stare, you know."

Edward expels a laugh, then says, "Well fuck. I thought I was the only one who was that insane when it came to college." I look at him and raise an eyebrow in question. "Now I know what your Dad meant when I told him about my degrees. I didn't get why I was 'just about as bad as Bella'. Well, Bella, I actually have two degrees, one in business management and one in architecture. I didn't graduate early from high school, but I did the whole AP thing like you. I finished both degrees in four years. I too utilized my summers." He has this silly grin on his face, looking at me like I'm some sort of amazing creature. "My business has now been open for three years, though I nearly lost it that first year, everything has worked out since then."

I'm impressed that he did it all in four years, especially since architecture is a rather class heavy degree. _God it's nice to meet someone just as dedicated as I am. Not many people can handle all that work, but he did and has managed to really make something of himself. _I raise my bottle up and tilt it toward him, "Here's to hard work and determination. Or as others would say insanity." Edward laughs, not a full body, earth shaking laugh, but a sincere one and clinks his bottle with mine. We both take long pulls from our bottles before smiling stupidly at each other.

I look down at my hands, picking at the label of my beer while shaking my head slightly. _I never would have guessed that this man was the same one who fucked me stupid two weeks before._ There seems to be so much of him and I cant help wanting to know more—wanting to know everything—about him. I grab my purse and start digging around in it, once I find my smokes, I scoot my chair back and slide off my stool. "I'm gonna go smoke," I say waving the pack a little bit.

He smiles at me and nods, "I'll be right here. Don't take too long though." He winks saucily.

* * *

This chapter is exactly 2,600 words, it was just too perfect-I had to stop there.

I am a southern girl, but I have been trying to avoid southern colloquialisms since these characters live in Seattle, which is NOT the south. I hope I am succeeding, though it has been really difficult not to use the word "y'all".

I will update soon, I'm not sure when, but hopefully in less than a month. PLEASE REVIEW!

Redd


	6. Incident

I tried to update sooner, but then school got in the way. More to come soon, I promise.

CAUTION: Chapter is a tad dark.

Redd

* * *

Moving away from Edward, I head towards to side door, where all the smokers go. Well most of them at least. Technically, Wolfe's allows smoking indoors, but honestly, if not all the patrons are smokers then it's rude to smoke where they are. I mean, they are in a bar, but second hand smoke kills and all that shit. Moving through a few of the tables I see a familiar face. _Ugh, James would be here on a Sunday._ Regardless of his amazing talent, James is a bit creepy. I would have fired him long ago, but all of the clients love him, and loosing him would be hugely detrimental to our profits. He's nursing a glass full of something strong and as I come near his table he looks up at me. I smile and wave before heading to the door. He nods his head in acknowledgement keeping his eyes on me. I can feel them follow me out the door. I shudder slightly as I pull a cigarette and my lighter out of my pack.

The door stays cracked behind me as I move into the alleyway. No one else is out here tonight, which isn't really surprising seeing how thin the crowd is inside. I light my smoke and take a deep breath. I lean against the brick siding of the bar and enjoy the burn of the tobacco in the back of my throat and the rush of nicotine in my lungs. The sun has almost set and it's mostly dark, causing the alley to be cast in the shadow from the neighboring building. I can see the sun slipping below the horizon across the street. The sky turning bluer, the reds and oranges slipping away with the seconds left in the day. I'm almost done with my smoke when I hear the side door open.

Instinctively, I check over my shoulder to see who has come to join me in my money sucking habit. I hear the door slam shut before whoever has decided to slip away for a moment has come into view. I catch sight of James stalking towards me. My mouth reacts before my brain does, "I didn't think you smoked James."

"I don't." His voice is rough and his eyes are bloodshot. I recognize the look in his eyes a second before he grabs my arm and hauls me past the side door and deeper into the alley. I burn my finger on my still lit cigarette. The pain is all it takes for my body to react. I dig my heels into the asphalt and try to pull my arm from his grasp.

"Let go of me James." I put as much authority as I can into my voice, but James just scoffs at me and jerks harder on my arm, causing me to stumble.

"No, Bella. There's something we have to talk about and I can't do it anywhere that we can be seen. We need to talk about what you owe to me for bringing you in so much money." Spittle flies from his mouth as he bites out the words. _Owe to him?_

He stops just shy of the dumpsters and shoves me against the wall. The stink wafting over us makes it hard for me to think. "I pay you well James. Better than any other shop would. Now let me the hell go. We don't have anything to discuss." I glare at him, waiting for him to try something. He should know better than to try and rough me up.

"It's all about money with you Bella," he sneers at me. "But that's not what I'm talking about." He punctuates his words by squeezing my upper arms. His body is too close to mine, I don't have enough room to jerk my knee up into his balls. "You're always wearing those tight skirts, making sure to bend over right in front of me to show off that tight ass. Always the fucking tease. I've had enough of your teasing Bella. You're gonna give me what you've been taunting me with since you hired me." I need him to get little bit closer. Get close enough for me to do damage to him.

He pulls me forward a little bit, but before I can react he slams me back into the wall. My head cracks hard against bricks. The air is knocked out of my lungs. I gasp as he yells, "Do you hear me?! After tonight you won't tease me anymore," he growls and I can feel the blood dripping down the back of my neck. He makes the mistake of moving his hands. One moves to grab at the juncture of my legs while the other tugs at my shirt. Before he can doing anything else I slam my forehead into his. He rears back, growling in his throat. Before he can come at me again I bring my elbow down hard on his neck. _Fuck, his head is hard. But at least he isn't that much taller than I am._ James goes down to his knees groaning. I move as quickly as I can, moving past him toward the door. I make it three steps before he grabs at my ankle. I fall to the pavement hard, scraping my hands.

The side door opens and light shines into the now completely dark alley. I flip over onto my back and kick James in the face. He had just made it onto all fours, but I get him in the nose. Blood spurts out and runs down his face as he collapses on his side holding his nose in his hands.

"BELLA!"

I scoot away from James crawling backwards as fast as I can.

"Bella! What the fuck? Are you okay? What is going on?" Edward must have decided my smoke break was taking too long and come to find me. His worried voice is getting closer and when I feel him behind me I let him pull me to my feet. I don't take my eyes off James, who is still holding his broken nose. James' eyes focus on me as he starts to stand up.

"You bitch," he snarls at me, blood spraying from around his lips. At the sound of James' voice Edward looks over at James, apparently seeing him for the first time. Edward lets go of me, leans me up against the wall by the door and starts heading over to James, his hands clenching into fists. James watches Edward's approach, his eyes widening. His arms drop from his nose as he starts to head out of the alley. Edward catches him landing a solid punch to his gut. James sprays blood in Edward's face distracting him long enough to run down the alley and out into the night. My chest is heaving, I can feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins. The back of my head is pulsing and the neck of my shirt is sticking to my skin from all the blood.

Edward wipes the blood off of his face just in time to see James disappear. He looks over at me. His face is twisted in two different directions, half concerned, half irate. He walks over to me cautiously, keeping his eyes locked with mine. My legs are shaky and just a he reaches me the give out and I slide down the wall to the rough ground. The already bleeding wound on the back of my head scrapes against the rough stones behind me and I wince. Edward tries to catch me, but ends up on the ground with me. My hand goes to the back of my head, feeling the hot blood that is starting to congeal in my hair. Edward, very softly, takes my face between his hands, his eyes searching my face. I speak before he can.

"He's so fucking fired." My voice is soft and it startles Edward. His eyes widen.

"You know him?" He is obviously shocked, but also still pissed.

I nod in confirmation. "He works at my shop. Well, _worked._"

"How bad are you hurt?" His eyes are so worried. I'm touched at his concern.

"Not too bad, but bad enough to know that I probably need stitches." I take my hand away from my head. He sees the blood on my hand and huffs out a breath.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. And I'm definitely calling the police," he says standing up. He reaches down and pulls me up by my armpits. My legs nearly collapse under me, but he holds onto me so I won't fall. He sweeps his arm under my legs and pulls me into arms and against his chest. He starts walking toward the street, leaving the dark alley behind and heading to the lights lining the sidewalk.

He speaks as he steps into the light. "I walked here. Do you have a car parked close?"

"Yeah, just across the street. Green truck," I tell him. He spots it, checks for oncoming traffic, then heads across the street to where I'm parked.

"Keys?"

"In my purse, but it's unlocked." He nods, sets me down and opens the door so I can slide in. "I hope you can drive a stick, 'cause I certainly can't right now." I look up at him. He's leaning the doorway. He cracks a small smile, then reaches in so he can run his thumb across my cheekbone. I close my eyes and lean into his touch slightly.

"I can drive a stick. I'm going to run and get your purse." I nod. He closes the door and hauls it across the street and back into the bar.

I close my eyes and rub the heel of my hands against my eyelids. I take a shuddering breath, trying to calm down. But as the shock wears off, my hands clench in fury. My next exhale is a furious scream. My hands ball into fists and I start punching the dash. "FUCK! He had no fucking right!" My hands start to hurt, but something has to take a beating since James isn't here right now. "I never wanted to feel like this again! NEVER! FUUUCCCK!" Before I can land another punch against the dashboard, Edward's hands wrap around my wrists. I struggle against him, but he just pulls me against his chest, keeping my arms trapped between us. I scream in frustration against his chest, but stop struggling. Edward pulls back to look at me, I stare the stain on his shirt. My blood has certainly ruined it. I guess I'll have to get him a new one.

"I'm okay. Let's just get this over with. I need my phone." Out of the corner of my eye I see him trying to get me to look at him, but when I lean back against my seat and start fidgeting with my fingers he gives up. He places my purse in my lap then stands up to get in on the drivers side. My door closes with a quiet thunk. I dig out my iPhone as he gets in and starts the car. I send a text to Sam telling him that James is fired and to mail him anything that he has in the shop. He isn't to set foot in the shop.

Edward drives easily to the hospital, moving smoothly through each gear and never once jerking into first. He parks the car, and then hurries me into the ER. Everything seems to speed up then. I put in my information at the desk, they see the blood ad rush me to a room. A nurse gives me an IV with painkillers, the doctor rushes in to take a look at my head. He pokes and prods, it hurts like a bitch until the fluids kick in. Edward remains stoic in the corner of the room. His arms are crossed and the dried blood on his white shirt stands out harshly under the fluorescent lights of my hospital room. He looks so macabre in sterile room, a juxtaposition of filth and sanitized cloth.

Edward walks over to me after the doctor and nurses leave the room. "I need to call the police. Do you want me to call your Dad or Alice or Emmett?" His eyes are worried, his mouth tight, but his voice gentle. I shake my head and look down. I grab my purse from the floor and pull my phone out. I scroll down until I find the name I'm looking for. I hand Edward my phone.

"Call him, he knows me. Just say that Bella needs him to come to the hospital," I tell him. I can't look at his face, can't show him my shame. His hand lingers on mine before he lightly takes my phone and walks into the hallway to make the phone call to Detective Jay Jenks. I close my eyes and lay back on the uncomfortable hospital pillows, being mindful of the six stitches I have at the base of my skill. Thank god they didn't have to shave off any of my hair to patch me up.

I focus on my breathing, trying to stay calm. I had hoped I would never have to call Jenks again, but apparently my life is such shit that I have no choice. And he'll call Charlie and Renee first thing. Fucking shit. I can't go back to my house tonight, I'll never be left alone there. Too many people will try to make sure I'm all right, try to take care of me. I can't see the sadness in everyone's eyes again.

Edward slips back into my room and places my phone on the small table by my bed. He moves one of the chairs over to the side of my bed without the hanging bag of fluids, and sits down. He grabs my unstuck hand and starts fiddling with my fingers. "Detective Jenks said he would be here soon," he says softly, not looking at anything but my fingers.

"That's good. Did he say anything else?" I'm a little afraid of Jenks' reaction, he's a bit colorful.

"He said something about 'that fucking piece of shit' and calling Charlie. He wasn't too pleased to hear that I was calling on your behalf, he wanted to know why you couldn't call him yourself. At least it isn't too late, I imagine his reaction would have been much worse at two AM than it was now at eight-thirty." Edward falls silent, still playing with my fingers, still not looking at me. I wait, knowing he wants to say something else. "Will you tell me why you have a Detective's number in your phone?" He asks me so quietly that I can barely hear him.

I shift my eyes up to him and see he is finally looking at me. His eyes are burning—curious and angry—as they bore into mine. I swallow thickly, "Later," I tell him. He nods and goes back to playing with my fingers. Jenks shows up thirty minutes later, finally breaking the silence of my room.

* * *

Please review, they make me a better writer. And also encourage me to write more often.

Redd


End file.
